


john: get the last word [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects, pesterfic, teenage boys being insensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just two hormonal teenaged boys talking about their dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	john: get the last word [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [john: get the last word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272775) by [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> So I recently got into Homestuck. with a vengence! Instead of editing the number of other podfics I have on the go, I decided to try and increase the amount of Homestuck podfic (there's so little!!). So here's the first one!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/john%20get%20the%20last%20word.mp3) | 52:02 | 47.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/john-get-last-word) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This is chat-fic, which means it is all dialogue. Which is really interesting to record. On the one hand it is vastly easier becuase there are no long convoluted sentences and it is sliced into nice tiny chunks for editing. On the other hand, chat doesn't give any context to HOW the characters are talking or how they are feeling, in fact at some points the boys are using that to their great advantage. All of which makes it very hard to read. I had a LOT of fun recording it. It is one of the funniest fics I read in a very long while!


End file.
